In Too Deep
by BlackFox12
Summary: There’s a right way and a wrong way to deal with the pain of separation. When Desch survives the Tower of Owen, he returns to Salina’s village


**In Too Deep**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Final Fantasy III, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** There's a right way and a wrong way to deal with the pain of separation. When Desch survives the Tower of Owen, he returns to Salina's village

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the game

* * *

When Desch finally regained consciousness, his first thought was that he was dead. That theory was quickly discarded, though, as he realised that – if he was dead – he shouldn't be hurting this much.

For a few moments, Desch tried to remember exactly what had happened to him; and it began to seem like he'd forgotten completely. But when he opened his eyes and looked up at the ruined tower, all of the memories rushed back into his mind – including the ones from before meeting up with the four warriors.

He should have been killed... He'd acted knowing – and understanding – that this would cause his death. So why was he still alive? He supposed he wasn't complaining so much as trying to work out what he was supposed to do now. Sleep until the next time he was needed? But it seemed that the tower was no longer safe enough.

And surely his purpose had been served now.

Somehow, Desch had been thrown safely onto the grass outside the tower, and he slowly pushed himself to his feet. Of course, the four warriors had gone – just like he'd told them to. He hoped that they'd managed to get to the island of the dwarves, but he was still quite concerned. He knew full well that there was going to be more hardships for them to face before the light could finally be returned to their world.

If they were able to succeed... But then, Desch had been with them for quite some time; and he had every confidence in the heroes.

But now he had the problem of where to go; and how to get there. His task was finished, and he had no way of knowing just how much time had passed after the heroes had left. And besides, Refia had told him – and he'd seen for himself – how much of a state Salina had been in after he'd left.

Even though he'd been concerned with regaining his lost memories and completing his task, Desch still cared for Salina as much as she cared for him. And he wanted nothing more than to be able to return to her and hold her in his arms, before letting her know exactly how unhappy he was with the way she'd been acting.

But before he could do any of that, he had to figure out how to cross the sea without a boat.

Not having much of a choice, Desch started walking, in the hopes that he'd be able to find a ship of some kind. He knew that the chances of that were very slim, but he had to at least try. His sword in his belt gave him some comfort – but he still felt quite weak, and would be easy pickings for any monsters who happened to come across him.

And, of course, two appeared – one fanged flower from behind, and one green Howler in front; cutting off any chance of escape. Desch drew his sword, resigning himself to the fact that he was probably going to die here. He was too weak to use any magic; and against two foes, that was going to be a distinct disadvantage.

The next moment, though, two arrows were fired simultaneously at the creatures. Instantly, Desch turned – and was relieved to find the Vikings behind him. He, Luneth, Arc, Refia, and Ingus had helped the Vikings against a giant sea serpent – and the Vikings had been grateful enough to give them their last ship by way of thanks.

"How did you get here?" Desch asked the Viking leader, as the other warriors started to set up camp. "I thought you didn't have any ships left."

"Without the sea serpent terrorising the waters, we were able to gather the materials needed in order to build new ships," the leader answered. "And we agreed that it would be best to leave – after all, we'd been there for much too long. But where are your friends?" he asked her.

"They've gone on to the island of the dwarves," Desch answered. "Their task hasn't been completed yet." But his part in it was. "Do you have a spare ship that I can use to return to my village?" he requested.

"Of course. You should know that we owe you and your friends a debt that can never be repaid. The ships are in the harbour close by – it won't take you long to walk there." The leader looked Desch slowly up and down. "Do you need some of my men to go with you?"

Desch shook his head, knowing that he looked quite pale and drawn. "All I need is some rest – and I can get plenty of that. But maybe I should have someone accompany me just to the harbour," he added. After all, he'd just come very close to getting killed; he might need some help again.

"I'll go with you myself."

* * *

By the time he'd reached the harbour near to Salina's village, Desch was actually feeling better. Maybe it was the sea air which had helped him to regain his energy; or perhaps simply the fact that he was finally on the move again. Either way, though, it was a feeling that caused some relief.

He'd been rather concerned that he was never going to get his strength back. Of course, he wasn't about to try wasting his magical energy if there wasn't any need to. It was coming back gradually – but normally, a good night's sleep was enough to fully replenish his energy. This time, however, it seemed like it was going to take considerably longer for him to regain all of his strength.

Desch got the ship as close to the village as he could, since he knew that he still wasn't going to be able to handle another attack right now. He dropped anchor on the shore and tied the ship fast, before jumping down lightly onto the ground. He hesitated briefly – not sure of his welcome in the village – but then pushed away his slight feelings of nervousness and entered the village.

Before he'd even got to the house Salina and her mother shared, Desch saw his lady love talking to one of the other villagers. For a few moments, he just stood there as his heart skipped a beat. A part of him would be content to just watch her forever... But he was barely able to stop himself from running up and pulling her away from the villager. It was with some difficulty that he waited until she'd finished her conversation.

And then it didn't matter, because Salina turned and saw him. Before Desch could react – could say _anything_ – she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Desch, you came back!"

"Of course I did. Surely you didn't doubt me?" For a few moments, Desch just held onto Salina as tightly as he could. Even though he knew he needed to have a 'talk' with her, that could come second to their reunion. "And I'm never leaving you again," he added, gently running his fingers through her hair.

Salina pulled back slightly to look at him. "Do you promise?" she demanded.

"I promise." Letting go of Salina – but taking her by the hand – Desch carefully led her to her house. He wasn't worried about being interrupted by her mother, because he knew that the older woman was working during this time. He opened the door and took a step back to let Salina enter, before walking inside himself and pulling the door closed behind him. "Shall we go through to your room?" he asked.

"Well... If you want." A cute blush raised in Salina's cheeks, as she led him into her room and sat down on the bed.

Desch sat down next to her, and managed to resist the urge to pull her into his arms again. There would be time enough for that later; after he'd expressed his displeasure to Salina over her actions after his disappearance. He reached out and took Salina's hand in both of his, looking into her eyes. "Salina, I'm a little unhappy about the way you reacted after I left. It feels like you were trying to manipulate me into coming back..."

"That wasn't it at all!" Salina protested. "I was upset..."

"And you could have handled it much better rather than lie in your bed, crying all day," Desch pointed out. "I know you didn't want me to go, but I didn't have much of a choice. Surely you've noticed how bad the monsters are here? Our world is in danger of being engulfed in darkness forever. The four heroes who came here are the only hope... And I had to help them."

Salina flinched and lowered her head. "You mean... I put this world in danger...?"

"Yes, but I know you didn't mean to do that; so I won't be punishing you for the consequences your actions could have led to."

Salina flinched. "Punishing me...?"

"I have no intentions of leaving you again, Salina. I want to live by your side – if you'll have me. But I need to make sure that – if anything does happen to me – you'll be all right on your own." Desch looked into her eyes. "You can't just lie on your bed and cry if something happens."

Salina flinched at his words, but slowly lifted her head to look up at him. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes – but on the condition that you accept any punishment I think is necessary," Desch answered. When Salina lowered her head in a nod of acquiescence, he used his hold on her hand to pull her across his knees, shifting her position slightly so that she was more or less comfortable.

Salina squirmed across his lap. "You're _spanking_ me?"

"I think it's a fitting punishment for the childish way you acted," Desch answered, even as he raised Salina's dress and lowered her knickers to her knees. He hesitated only briefly, but then raised his hand and brought it down with considerable force on Salina's bare bottom.

Salina jumped and let out a yelp. After only a few smacks, she put her hand back in an attempt to block the hard swats. But Desch merely pinned her hand to the small of her back and resumed swatting. He only used his hand at moderate force – but even that had Salina's bottom warm within moments.

After a couple of minutes, Salina was wriggling and squirming. And after about another minute, she was sobbing hard. When her bottom was red and hot – and Salina had stopped kicking and squirming – Desch landed a final hard swat which made Salina squeal, and then started gently rubbing her back. "It's all right. It's all over now. I forgive you."

Once Salina's crying had abated somewhat, Desch helped her up and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He leaned his forehead against hers and stroked her hair and back. "I love you, Salina. I love you so much."

"I love you as well," Salina whispered when she was finally able to talk.

**The End**


End file.
